


Proposal

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: A drabblish sequel toThe Christmas Guest, in which the Pearls discuss Norrington's proposal.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "letter" prompt at LJ's potc100 community, and kindly betaed by hereswith.
> 
>  
> 
> ************************

"A Letter of Marque!" exclaimed Gibbs. "And it was Norrington's idea?"  
  
"It was," Jack affirmed with far more aplomb than the uncomfortable memory of that first interview justified. Caught in Swann's spare dressing gown and those ridiculous knit slippers, and still half dead of influenza – there was no other excuse for the lack of caution that had brought him barging in, even as Lizzie was lying through her teeth to get rid of the man. Thank Heaven Norrington had seen reason, and what an asset the _Pearl_ could be in Britain’s little disagreements with her neighbors.  
  
“Does that mean we’ll be able to visit the Turners?” Anamaria asked, somewhat warily.  
  
“Visit? Why, we’ll be able to tie up right at the bloody dock! What say you to that?”  
  
“Aye!” came the shout, not only from Anamaria, but from all the rest, too.  
  
Jack laughed. “It seems we have an accord!”

  
  
  
~.~


End file.
